Kagome's Wishes
by Rogue Queen's Gambit
Summary: Finally! Kagome and Inuyasha have gotten married and spent their first night together! Weeks after a passionate night of love and with their child on the way, Kagome begins to have doubts about their relationship. Inuyasha becomes more possessive. SessKag


**Kagome's Wishes**

**By: Koneko Hanyou**

**Chapter 1: How Far is Too Far?**

A bright morning shone around the clearing, in the center of which was a neatly well-crafted hut. Breaking the peaceful morning silence were the sounds of Inuyasha yawning deeply as he stepped into the morning light. "Kagome? What's for breakfast?" The reply came from the inside of the hut from the mouth of a 19-year-old girl with long, silky raven hair and stunningly brown eyes. "I dunno." she replied with a grin. "Guess we'll just have to go see what mom's cooking back home, huh?" "Yeah, I guess so. Hope its something good."

Noticing his tone, Kagome put on a playful look of indignation and replied, "What do you mean 'something good'? I only make good food! Where do you think I get all my talent from?"

Inuyasha said nothing, but he shot Kagome a look that spoke louder than he did. It said, "If that's what you want to call it… What makes you so sure it is talent?"

Now thoroughly indignant, Kagome realized that she had to defend her cooking skills and she answered his look with "Hey! I followed that recipe TO THE LETTER! That omelet should never have exploded! Someone tampered with the ingredients!" Smiling innocently as possible under the circumstances, Inuyasha replied in a sort of singsong voice. "Oookay. Yeah. Sure. Whaaaatever."

"Hmph!"

"Oh, whatever! Lets just--"

"INUYASHA! OSUWARI!"

CRASH!

"WAGGHH! Kagome, what the-!"

"In."

With that, Kagome shoved the hanyou into the well, sending him careening through time.

"Kagome, just to let you know, I haven't had my Kofi yet this morning!" yelled Inuyasha as the couple made contact. Kagome giggled at her husband's mispronunciation of the word coffee.

She remembered the day almost a month ago, when she and her mother, Mrs. Higurashi, had introduced him to the traditional morning beverage. They had had to cut him off after his 15th cup, however, because he was becoming particularly violent.

First, he had gotten mad at the gaming system that he and Sota had been playing. Then, deciding to take his frustrations out on the machine. He punched his fist through the TV screen, threw his controller through the closed window, and kicked the system across the room. He had finally ended his rampage by beating up Sota for laughing at him and for telling Inuyasha he was ruining his stuff.

What had followed the ensuing chaos had been one of his worst "SIT!"s yet.

As the two made their way into the Higurashi home, Inuyasha could already smell Mrs. Higurashi cooking a wonderful breakfast.

A cry broke the early morning serenity as the back shoji doors of the Higurashi house opened to reveal Sota; standing in the door with the biggest grin on his face.

"Inuyasha! Sis! Wow, you came!"

Smiling back at the boy, Inuyasha replied "Well, duh. Why wouldn't we? Hey, is my Kofi ready yet?"

At this statement Sota's cheerful grin was replaced by a look of nervousness as he replied cautiously.

"Um… Don't be mad okay? But… we're… um…temporarilyoutofcoffee! Please! Please! Don't kill me!"

Inuyasha answered the boy's plea with a smile and said "Why Sota, you know I'd never do that to my brother!"

"Really! Whew!"

Just as Sota began to relax, Inuyasha growled in a menacing voice,

"No, I'd **murder** them instead! YAAAAHHHH!"

And so the chase began. Inuyasha led Sota a merry race around the yard, while Kagome sat through the whole thing, rolling her eyes and thinking to herself, 'He's supposed to be 19 years old! 69, if you count how many years he was pinned to the damn tree! You'd think that he'd act more HIS age and less like someone younger than Sota!'

Finally, Kagome decided to rescue her younger brother from her husband. "Inuyasha, OSUWARI!"

"WAH!" SMASH!

Suddenly, a light bulb seemed to blink on over Sota's small head. If his sister could do that to Inuyasha, why couldn't he?

Just as Inuyasha got on his feet, Sota stepped in front of him, blocking his way. Holding one hand on his hip, and pointing the other straight at the face of his opponent, he proclaimed, "Inuyasha, OSUWARI!"

Inuyasha just snickered. "Are you joking? You fool."

"What? It didn't work! I don't understand…"

'Sota, Sota, Sota….' Kagome thought

"Idiot. _Kagome_ is the only one who can do that and get me go plummeting to the ground like a rock. No body else. Not even you."

"Well, there are ways…" said Kagome slowly and thoughtfully.

"Oh no you DON'T! DON'T you even **THINK** about it! Leave the hag out of this!"

"Sis, what's he talking 'bout?" Sota asked in a very confused voice.

Kagome, however, was unable to respond because she was laughing so hard as she lead the little group into the house for the breakfast her mother was preparing.


End file.
